godfather1fandomcom-20200213-history
Aldo Trapani
Everybody loses something"" :―Aldo Trapani[src] Aldo Trapani was the son of Johnny and Serafina Trapani. He witnessed his father's death at the hands of the Barzini family at the age of 12 and was promised that he would obtain his revenge when he was older and stronger, by Don Vito Corleone. Nine years after his father's death, a 21 year old Aldo became involved with a bad crowd that had no respect for him, and where he was treated badly. Aldo became a part of the Corleone crime family business after Luca Brasi introduced him to fighting, extortion, and making money. Aldo remained in New York, where he became a very powerful and respected member of the Corleone family. He eventually became the Don of New York. Biography Edit Early life Edit :"Save your anger...save it! When you are old enough...when the time is right...you will take your revenge." :―Vito Corleonesrc 12 year old Aldo Trapani witnesses his father's murder.Added by Sonny BlackAldo was born in Little Italy in 1924, and where at 12 years old he witnessed his father, Johnny Trapani, get murdered by thugs under the command of Don Emilio Barzini in 1936. He was comforted by Vito Corleone, who promised Aldo that one day he would get his revenge. Sometime after his father's death, his mother moved to Hell's Kitchen, where Aldo grew up with future chief of police Ken Jameson.Vito made sure that Aldo and his mother were provided for, as Johnny had always been loyal to him. At some point he may have served in the army during World War II. Joining the family Edit Aldo Trapani defends his turf.Added by Sonny Black:"My name is Luca Brasi and I've been looking for you." :―Luca Brasisrc By 1945, a now 21 year old Trapani had eventually fallen in with the wrong crowd, he joined a gang and started harassing people, and his mother begged Don Corleone to help her son. Corleone's enforcer Luca Brasi was dispatched and rescued Aldo from a street gang, as well as taught the young man to fight and shoot. Later, Trapani witnessed Brasi's assasination at the hands of Bruno Tattaglia and Virgil Sollozzo, and reported the event to Marty 'Monk' Malone. Trapani later became friends with Malone, even after helping to kill Malone's boss Paulie Gatto. He also escorted the Don and Fredo to the hospital and protected the wounded Godfather from Sollozzo's hoods. It was here that he met, and developed a friendship with Michael Corleone, who he later helped kill Sollozzo and his bodyguard Captain McCluskey by planting a gun in the toilet of Louis Restaurant. This friendship with Michael would help him rise through the Corleone ranks, because when Michael returned from exile, he made him one of his secret caporegimes (the other was Rocco Lampone). The Rise of Trapani Edit Aldo Trapani and his protégé Dominic.Added by Sonny Black:"We've given you a good living, a lot of freedom, and now it is time to offer you more. My father has suggested, and I have agreed, from today, I wish for you to stand at my right hand as my caporegime." :―Michael Corleonesrc In vengeance for Sollozzo and other acts against the Tattaglia family, Bruno Tattaglia killed Aldo's girlfiend Frankie Malone. Aldo got furious. Then he called Frankie's brother and his close friend Monk Malone to help him. Eventually Aldo threw Bruno in the cemetery's furnace. This, and numerous raids on enemy territory, led to the death of Sonny Corleone, who Aldo had become close friends with. Aldo avenged his friend, but was unable to continue in his war against the Barzinis as Don Vito Corleone hastily called a peace. He was however, called to assassinate his friend Monk, who was discovered to be a traitor. Another reason for Aldo's rapid acceleration through the Corleone ranks, was because he was an efficient killer. He performed many brutal executions for the Corleone family. He is believed to have killed every caporegime, underboss, and consigliere from each family. He only once fell out of favour with the Corleones, after taking several hit missions from the corrupt police Sergeant Ferriera. Aldo soon gained respect back, and he aided in the killings of the five families. Aldo then rose to become underboss, and later, after he took over the rest of New York, he became the new Don of the Corleone family's New York Branch. Then finally, when everyone in the city was paying up to him, he became the Don of New York in 1955. Death Edit Aldo's death.Added by Sonny BlackThree years later, Aldo (now 34 years old) accompanied Michael Corleone to Havana, Cuba for the business deals with Hyman Roth, where he received a special percentage of the business to himself. He was highly respected amongst mob circles at this point, particularly with Rico Granados, despite turning down involvement in a property deal of Granados'. Whilst trying to escape the chaos following Castro's revolution, he was shot in the neck by a sniper while escorting Fredo and Michael to the Havana Airport with the help of his underboss Dominic, who replaced Aldo as Corleone Don of New York, Michael ordered Fredo that Trapani's mother was to be provided for. His businesses in New York were taken over by two rogue Clemenza capos Carmine Rosato and his older brother Tony Rosato. Personality and traits Edit Cunning and resourceful, Aldo gained the respect of his superiors because of his willingness to perform favours and assist wherever he could. Despite this, Aldo had a compassionate streak and was deeply loyal to his friends such as Monk Malone, and quickly endeared himself to superiors like Clemenza, Tessio, Santino Corleone and Michael Corleone. This compassion ocassionally caused him to falter on particularly ruthless missions, such as the execution of Malone and Tessio later on in his career. Following the death of Frankie Malone, he grew more distant, and never truly recovered from the incident. After he joined the family as a made man, his power and loyalty increased, but in the meantime, his feelings failed, as he felt no misery when he killed his closest friend Monk. He was an expert marksman and a hand to hand combatant. He also knew golden ways of extorting shops which enabled him to earn more money. All of his traits and skills allowed him to take over whole warehouses, even family compounds single-handedly. Behind the scenes Edit *Aldo Trapani was the protagonist in the first video game. He was voiced by Andrew Pifko. In the sequel, he was voiced by Rick Pasqualone.